The Story of Buddy the Elf
|date=2010 |specials=''Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas}}'" "' is a song from the show ''Elf: The Musical and the television special Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas. Lyrics BUDDY PAGE ONE FRESH OUT OF TOYS SANTA MAKES HIS WAY BACK WHEN HE HEARS A SMALL NOISE FROM INSIDE OF HIS PACK A SOUND THAT'S NOT UNLIKE A BABY'S CRY IT'S ENOUGH TO LEAVE THE JOLLY GUY PERPLEXED GREENWAY AND? WALTER AND? BUDDY AND? DEB, CHADWICK & MATTHEWS AND? MICHAEL COME ON, BUDDY, WHAT COMES NEXT?! GREENWAY A baby inside Santa's bag? It's not a bad start. WALTER He's buying it! Keep going! BUDDY PAGE TWO BACK FROM HIS RIDE SANTA GATHERS HIS ELVES MICHAEL HE GAHTERS HIS ELVES BUDDY AND THEY QUICKLY DECIDE THEY'LL RAISE THE BABY THEMSELVES THE NORTH POLE ISN'T MADE FOR HUMANS, THOUGH AND SOON THE PHONY ELF BEGINS TO GROW SO TALL (Stuck) HE... GREENWAY HE? DEB, CHADWICK & MATTHEWS HE? BUDDY HE... WALTER LEARNS HE'S HUMAN AFTER ALL! BUDDY Right! MICHAEL Good one, dad! BUDDY & MICHAEL IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY IT'S KIND OF BRILLIANT IF I SAY SO MYSELF BUDDY & MICHAEL IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF! GREENWAY So the baby finds out he's human! Then what? BUDDY Well, then he goes to New York, and, uh, it gets complicated, see... WALTER PAGE THREE HIS FATHER'S AT WORK WHEN BUDDY WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR HIS DAD IS SORT OF A JERK AND BUDDY'S BANNED FROM THE FLOOR BUDDY HIS FATHER'S NOT PREPARED TO BE A DAD TO A SON HE NEVER KNEW HE HAD WALTER BUT SOON HE'LL BE FORCED TO CHANGE HIS TUNE BUDDY & MICHAEL HE'LL BE FORCED TO CHANGE HIS TUNE! WALTER IT'S THE STORY OF WALTER, BUDDY & MICHAEL BUDDY THE ELF WALTER IT'S THE STORY OF WALTER, BUDDY & MICHAEL BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF IT'S KIND OF BRILLIANT IF HE SAYS SO HIMSELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF BUDDY AND MAYBE BUDDY HELPS HIS DAD IN A SETTING MUCH LIKE THIS WALTER AND MAYBE HIS FATHER LEARNS A SON IS SOMETHING HE CAN'T DISMISS BUDDY & WALTER THEY MIGHT LEARN THAT THEY NEED EACH OTHER MUCH MORE THAN THEY KNOW WALTER MAYBE THE POINT OF THE STORY IS IT'S NEVER TOO LATE TO GROW BUDDY IT'S NEVER TOO LATE TO GROW ALL IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF AND THE BOOKS WILL FLY RIGHT OFF THE SHELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF GREENWAY I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I DO! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I DO! I LOVE THAT STORY, LOVE THAT STORY, LOVE THAT STORY ALL HE LOVES THAT STORY, LOVES THAT STORY, LOVES THAT STORY HE LOVES THAT STORY, LOVES THAT STORY, LOVES THAT STORY IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF AND THE BOOKS WILL FLY RIGHT OFF THE SHELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF AND THE BOOKS WILL FLY RIGHT OFF THE SHELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF! IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF IT'S THE STORY OF GREENWAY I LOVE THAT STORY, LOVE THAT STORY, LOVE THAT STORY ALL THAT'S THE STORY OF BUDDY THE ELF! Category:Songs